And that's why
by GreatfulExcape
Summary: Juvia hears word about a girl that Gray seems to like, and she wants to find out who she is.


**IN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

Everyone was having fun and laughing as always. Mira was severing, Cana drinking, Levy reading while Gajeel sitting next to her and Jet and Droy, Levy's personal cheer squad, not far behind. Erza eating cake with the exceeds, Natsu roughhousing, Wendy laughing, Elfman yelling "A REAL MAN!" ect. And Gray sitting at the bar...talking to Lucy... about some.. _GIRL_?!

Juvia was not pleased.

"Then they said, 'so what if I call her a _bitch,_ what are you gonna do about it?!' then I punched the guy." Gray retold the incident, with pride in the outcome. Lucy laid her head in her hand and sighed, "I get it, but why do all you guys think you have to solve all problems with violence? Don't get me wrong the guy deserved it, but really?!" Gray sighed, "Ya I guess, I mean, I just got pissed that a hot girl like her was stuck dating a guy like that!" Boiling with anger and jealousy, Juvia didn't like the thought of Gray dating another girl.  
 _'Juvia wishes Gray-sama would do that for Juvia! Juvia would make a much better girlfriend than her!'_ Gray stood up and stretched, "Well I should go. We're going out for dinner or something, I mean she said she wants to show me 'her thanks'." Juvia stood speechless at the gaul this woman had to show her Gray-ssama ' _her thanks_ '! "f juvia read those romance novels current, than that means this new love-rival is going to...to...to...to.." Juvia began to image all the _naughty_ things that her poor Gray-sama might be subject to.

Gray left the guild and went home, Juvia followed to see who this girl was. But most importantly to protect her Gray-sama!

 **AT GRAY'S PLACE**

Gray went into his apartment with some stuff he bought for the girl.  
"Gray-sama is this cows sugar daddy?!" Juvia wailed as she looked through Grays window. As Gray was putting away the things he just has bought, Juvia climbed in from the window, "THE HELL?!" Juvia jumped at Grays' voice "JUVIAISSORRYFORCOMINGINGRAY-SAMA'SAPARTMENTWITHOUT-!"

"I knew I need some more Barbasol aftershave!" Juvia was relieved that Gray has not spotted her. Now were she? Oh yah, time to find out more about this mystery girl. Juvia looked all around the apartment, as Gray began to cook the food he bought for tonight in the kitchen. The only room left was Gray's bedroom ' _this is it, Juvia is finally going to see G_ _ray-sama's bedroom!_ " But before she got to go in, there was a knock at the door. Juvia truned and looked, she saw Gray was making his way to the door. As Gray came down the hall, with an 'eep', Juvia hid in the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. Gray opened the door and smiled, "Oh hay, your here earlier than I thought." the girl laughed with such a heavenly pitch that Juvia even couldn't hate her.

Nope, she still can.

"Well I always try to make a good impression on the first date." As Gray closed the door and walked his new guest into his apartment, Juvia couldn't get a good look at her. Try as she might, she still couldn't get even get a glimpse of the woman with out being spotted; Juvia gave up and went home.

 **NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD**

Juvia never did see this **_woman,_** but she wouldn't give up! She'll get her Gray-sama away from the clutches of that _siren_! "Really?! who knew you can get a girl to go out with you? Let alone go back to your apartment with you!?" Natsu snorted with envy laced in his voice.  
Juvia glared, _'Well speak of the devil._ '  
"Ha ha ha." Gray stated sarcastically. As many people began to ask question, Juvia snuck into the conviction."Natsu! you should be more supporting of your teammates accomplishments." Erza said as she slapped the Dragon Slayer, "Even though it took you a lot longer than I thought." Gray was about to reply, but Cana beat him to the punch. "Yah who knew it would take Gray and his stripping habits so long to get pus-"

"Thank you Cana, for that drunken incite!" Lucy cut in. "What?" happy questioned, "I'll tell ya when you're older." Petting the cats head, Natsu assured his little buddy of his promise . "Anyway I want to see this woman." Erza said and everyone agreed ."Ok fine I'll go get her, she's just outside."

'Y _es, Juvia wants to see this **witch!'** _ Gray came in with the girl. And boy was she beautiful!

 _ **"HELLO NURSE**_!" Most of the guild found the new girl extremely attractive, and the rest became extremely jealous of her beauty. Juvia was no exception.' _ **WAAA!?'**_ Juvia was shocked, she didn't think the girl was this pretty! " Guys meet Liz, Liz meet my guild mates and a pink haired jackass." Everyone quickly fell in love with Liz; she was smart, and pretty! Even Natsu was to entranced by Liz's beauty to even make a smart comeback to Gray's earlier comment. "Oh and we have some good news!" Gray announced, "we're getting married!" Everyone who wasn't Juvia rejoiced. "And i'm pregnant!" Liz added. At this moment Juvia was losing her mind...well what little mind she had to begin with. "Is it Gray-sama's ba..b..baby?!"  
"It's true Juvia, I'm gonna be a dad!" Gray said with excitement in his voice. " ** _NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**!" As the water mage cried the guild began to flood, then the town, then the city, state, country, and the world. Everyone died.

...

"And that's why Gray should get with Juvia, you know other than they would make a bunch of cute babies!" Erza was so disturbed by this story that she thought about just leaving her cake. Just thought. "Mira, there are no worlds to describe how I feel."  
"Hehe!"


End file.
